In recent years, the automobile industry has seen a change in the fuels used to operate vehicles. Traditionally, vehicles were designed to use petroleum based fuels such as gasoline. Recently, however, vehicles have been designed to use other forms of fuel such as electricity and hydrogen. Regardless of the type of fuel used, all fuel driven vehicles require a reservoir to store the fuel, and an access port where fuel can be added to the fuel reservoir.
Gasoline powered vehicles often include a fuel door in the vehicle body that provides access to the fuel reservoir. Additionally, many vehicles include a cap to cover the reservoir opening to prevent residue from entering the reservoir. While this design is adequate for gasoline powered vehicles, vehicles that use alternative fuels such as hydrogen and electric power require a design that addresses other issues.
For example, electric and hybrid vehicles may require an electrical power connection for an extended length of time in order to recharge the battery. Moreover, this connection may occur outdoors or in an unprotected setting where the vehicle may be open to harsh environmental conditions, such as water, ice, rain, snow, dirt, debris and the like. Traditional fuel doors may not provide adequate protection for these conditions.